CSI: Konoha
by SwissEagle
Summary: Based off an episode of CSI: Miami I saw once. It's a great show, you should watch it. It's the best one out of the CSI series. No pairings except Hiashi and his wife.


And here's another crazy random one!

Kakashi sighed as he looked over the crime site. A family of six, four dead, one critical, and the last unable to tell them what had happened.

Corpse 1: Hyuuga Akane, age 43, female, mother of Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, and Hyuuga Hisoka. Wife of Hyuuga Hiashi. Died of explosive blast on the head.

Corpse 2: Hyuuga Hinata, age 13, female, daughter of Hyuuga Akane and Hyuuga Hiashi. Died of multiple kunai wounds.

Corpse 3: Hyuuga Neji, age 14, male, nephew of Hyuuga Akane and Hyuuga Hiashi. Died of kunai wounds to the back of the head and face.

Corpse 4: Hyuuga Hisoka, age 18 months, male, son of Hyuuga Akane and Hyuuga Hiashi. Found under corpse 3. Died of kunai wound to the head.

Hyuuga Hiashi, who was in critical, was the only one alive at the crime scene. Hyuuga Hanabi, a nine-year-old girl, had been found at training with her teammates, completely unaware of the disaster that had taken place at her home. She was now distraught and refused to talk to anyone.

Kakashi scratched his head in frustration. There were no suspects, despite the enemies the Hyuuga head had accumulated. Every last possible enemy had a legitimate alibi. Evidence pointed to a suicide/homicide, with the mother as the perpetrator.

Kakashi was currently examining the corpses for clues.

Corpse 1: Common form of suicide among ninja, an explosive note attached to head. She looked incredibly relaxed for having blow off half her head, however, and messy suicide was just not common among females.

Corpse 2: Clearly caught unsuspecting, kunai stuck in several vital organs, clearly thrown by a ninja with good aim. Teeth ground down in the back, indicating great stress.

Corpse 3: Arm curled protectively around corpse 4, face creased in distress. Clearly knew it was coming, but couldn't avoid it. Also, his teeth were severely ground down in the back, nearly identical to corpse 2.

Corpse 4: Most likely hit while the perp was trying to hit corpse 3.

Kakashi couldn't fight away the disgust in his heart. Someone killing children always disgusted him. He had an interview with Minamoto Yun, Hyuuga Akane's sister.

"So Yun, was your sister depressed?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Yun sighed, and nodded. "After Hisoka was born, she went into post partum depression. Some days she could barely even get out of bed. It left her household in complete chaos, with the kids having to look out for themselves and all. I tried to come over and help whenever I could, but I have a ninja career, and you understand why I couldn't be there all the time. Still, I was more help than that husband of hers."

"You mean Hiashi? What did or didn't he do?" Kakashi prodded.

Yun shook her head. "Instead of trying to help his ailing wife, he escaped into his work. He was home for the minimum amount of time possible, and never helped with anything. He practically ignored her."

"And how were the kids dealing with this?" Kakashi continued the questioning.

"The poor kids," Yun clucked, looking down with a look of great sympathy, " Hinata and Neji picked up the slack as best as they could, but they're only 13 and 14, you know? Trying to take care of a baby and do the laundry and make the meals and keep the house at a minimum level of cleanliness was really more than they should've had to do..." She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Do you think it's at all possible your sister was unstable enough to attempt to kill her family?" Kakashi queried.

Yun's face hardened. "My sister was depressed, not insane, sir. She loved those kids, she would never, ever hurt them. Ever."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you for your time, I know how difficult this must have been for you." She nodded, covering her mouth with her hand as she sniffled. "I still can't believe they're gone..."

Kakashi sat back and digested the information. The kids obviously had been under a lot of stress, like Yun had described, and the mother did seem like she may've been depressed, but things still did not completely add up. Who, if not the mother, would've tried to kill this family?

Suddenly, one of the examiners came up to him, informing him of a change of information in the case. Evidence indicated that the mother had been killed first, most likely while sleeping. Also, Hiashi had come out of his coma and was ready for questioning.

Kakashi left pondering the new information.

When he got to the hospital, Hiashi was sitting up in bed looking bleary. "Hello, Hyuuga-sama. I presume you know why I'm here?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, I do. This is about the murder of my family, isn't it?"

Kakashi was a little surprised by his calmness, but continued. " Who did you see throwing the kunai?"

Hiashi held his temple in a way that suggested he was distraught over the whole thing. "I-I think it might have been my wife. I saw her with kunai when I came back from work, and my children scattered over the floor. There was blood everywhere..."

Kakashi realized something important at that moment: Hiashi was lying. He went along with it anyway, however. "Why do you think she would do something like this?"

"She was probably stressed out. She must have wanted to leave this life, but she wanted to take us with her." Hiashi said with a sigh.

Kakashi nodded, the disgusting truth surfacing in his head. Hiashi had killed his family. He resisted the urge to barf at the way this man was carrying on, as if he had never done it, relating details that were impossible.

"Hiashi, I think you can drop the act. We know your wife died first. Why did you kill your family?"

Hiashi looked surprised, but then dropped the act. "Fine. I just couldn't stand it. All Akane did was lie in bed or on the couch. She was holding me back and putting all the parenting pressures on me. I don't have time for that sort of thing, doesn't she know that? They were all holding me back. I told my wife I wouldn't be back until late, then came home early while Hinata was in the courtyard practicing and Neji wasn't home yet. Akane was sleeping, so I put an explosive tag on her head and set it off. This attracted Hinata's attention, and when she came in the door I cut her down with kunai.

"Neji returned home just then with dinner, and saw me with an explosive tag. I was going to put on Hanabi, because she was supposed to be home sick, but she wasn't there. He ran in and threw kunai at me, hitting me in nearly vital spots, and he grabbed the baby and tried to run. I guess he thought he got me, but he didn't hit me accurately enough, and while he was running away, I hit him in the back. He went down with barely a sound. I was going to find Hanabi, but the blood loss was too much.

"So there you have it. I had no choice, I had to do it or I would have been destroyed mentally." Hiashi stared back at him with the cold eyes of a psychopath.

Kakashi resisted the urge to throw up and punch the murderer. Instead, he took out a pair of handcuffs. "Hyuuga Hiashi, you are under arrest for the murder of your family. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Believe me, I'll make sure you pay." He handcuffed him to the bed, and went to inform his superiors.

Kakashi, after informing his superiors, went to tell Hanabi the truth. The poor little girl would have to be taken in by distant relatives now, because there is no way her father would be considered sane enough to take care of a child. Kakashi only hoped that, since this made the girl the heir to the clan, she would grow stronger from this incident, and not become yet another psycho leading the Hyuuga clan.

Well, that's it, what do you guys think? Am I insane in the night or what? I actually finished this off this morning, but still, the idea was conceived in the night.


End file.
